The invention relates to a trailer coupling for motor vehicles, in particular passenger vehicles, comprising a coupling ball, a ball neck, one end region of which is angled and bears the coupling ball, and a drive comprising a drive motor, by means of which the ball neck is movable with the coupling ball from an operative position into a rest position and vice versa.
A trailer coupling of this type is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,583.